


Establishing Power

by redskittles30



Series: Power Series [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: How did Alex and Tobin get together after Alex's active resistance towards Tobin? How did bubbly extrovert Kelley win the heart of steely introvert Hope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I present to you the prequel in the Power Shift universe! Come along as we find out just exactly how our favorite pairings ended up together.
> 
> First up is talex and I apologize in advance for it being so long. I was only going to do one or two ideas but then I just kept writing and well here we are!
> 
> As always, all feedback whether positive or negative is welcomed, appreciated, and encouraged.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It started with soccer practice… It always does.

Tobin broke her first bone in the 4th grade. Where? Soccer practice.

Tobin got into her first fight with best friend Kelley O’Hara. Where? Soccer practice. Why? Their teammate Tonya bet Tobin $5 dollars she couldn’t juggle things that were different sizes from a soccer ball. When Tonya ran out of various items, she found an acorn on the ground and tossed it to Tobin who effortlessly started to juggle it. Kelley stormed over and yelled “I don’t kick your lunch around” and spent every lunch period the next week with a bag of store bought shelled walnuts and placing a few each day by the big tree in the courtyard while ignoring Tobin.

Tobin didn’t just gain two new best friends in 8th grade; she gained two new sisters in Amy and Lauren. Where? Soccer practice.

Tobin got asked out for the 1st time by a boy named Jimmy. Where? After her soccer practice.

Tobin unintentionally wounded Jimmy’s ego by rejecting him in the sweetest way one can say no. Where? After the same soccer practice.

A lot of things happened to Tobin because of soccer so it was no surprise that it was at soccer practice where Tobin befriended a new transfer student sophomore year; a beautiful 5’7 brunette with blazing blue eyes that, at the time, she had no idea would permanently change her life.

 

You would never know it was Alex’s first practice with the team with the way she fit in to the team chemistry and with the way she fit in immediately with Tobin. She finished every cross from the talented middy and even assisted the middy a few goals of her own. They didn’t even need eye contact to know where each other were on the field. They just… clicked.

Everyone on the team, including the coach, marveled in the way Alex and Tobin’s partnership took one kick to establish itself.

_‘This is going to be an unstoppable season.’ Coach Warner thought to himself._

Tobin and Alex’s off field friendship seemed to establish quicker than their on field partnership. As soon as practice was done, the two plus Kelley already had plans to hang out without even asking each other. One minute they were changing in the locker room, the next minute Alex found herself in the backseat of Tobin’s car heading towards Antonio’s pizza shop.

By the time their stomachs were full, Alex was joking around and acting like she had been friends with Tobin and Kelley for as long as Tobin and Kelley had been friends.

They arrived back at the school to drop off Alex at her car.

“Byeeee best friend! Thank god I don’t have to deal with Tobin alone anymore!” Kelley screamed out the window as she waved furiously with a giddy smile.

“Hey!” Tobin yelped and pushed Kelley before getting out of the car and moving to walk in step with Alex.

“So Morgan, you have some serious soccer skills and you definitely make my job easy. I’m calling it now. We are going to be the best dynamic duo this school has ever seen.” Tobin beamed causing Alex to smile the biggest smile she ever wore.

“Me make your job easy? You serve me a perfect ball on a silver platter every single time. So thank **YOU** for making **MY** job easy. And the two of us together are going to humiliate our opponents… and maybe Kelley too.” Alex added with a laugh.

Alex is concerned enough to worry that Tobin might tear her cheeks if she smiled any wider but not concerned enough to stop herself from wanting to be the cause of this big of a smile again.

“Where have you been all my life?” Tobin joked before wrapping Alex into a hug that lasted a few seconds too long, not that Alex was complaining one bit, before pulling away and offering a charming smile. “Tomorrow we start our world domination.”

Alex pulled Tobin into another hug, surprising herself because while she is extremely friendly, she has never taken to someone like this before after knowing them for only 5 hours.

“Partners in crime for life.” Alex rasped as she pulled away. “See you tomorrow Tobin.”

“Bye Alex.” Tobin waved and waited until Alex drove away before turning to walk back to her own car.

 

World domination is what they started to achieve indeed… well world domination in terms of soccer and high school.

Tobin was used to being the star of the team and quite possibly the most liked person in school by students and teachers alike. Now there is a new star of the team; one who happens to not only make a name for herself, but happens to compliment Tobin in all the best ways.

There have only been 3 games so far and Alex already has a report card of 7 goals and 4 assists while Tobin is sitting on 2 goals and 7 assists- yes all 7 assists were for Alex. Off the field, the blooming friendship between the two is bond no one can rival with.

Everyone quickly fell in love with Alex Morgan; but nobody fell faster for the new hot striker than Tobin. When she first realized her feelings for the other girl, she was careful. However, the closer the two became and the more Alex seemed to not shy away but embrace their rapidly increasing bond, the more reckless Tobin became.

The two star soccer players were at Alex’s house watching a movie in her bedroom. Tobin was propped up against the headboard running her hand through Alex’s hair while the other girl was tucked into her side tapping mindlessly on her stomach where Tobin’s t-shirt had ridden up just a tad.

With the movie now more as white noise to Tobin, her thoughts started to drift. She thought back to past few weeks and how she noticed a change in Alex. It was a change that she didn’t know if it was happening naturally or manifesting itself in Tobin’s mind due to her increasing feelings and Tobin wasn’t sure what to do.

Things were changing and they were changing quickly. Their painfully obvious flirty banter was definitely not lost upon their friends and teammates… especially Kelley O’Hara.

The team had just finished practice and headed to the locker room to change and shower. Tobin had finished and was in the middle of getting dressed when she felt someone behind her. Turning around with her arms in her shirt but still not pulled over her head, she met the eyes of Alex.

“Tobssss. I forgot an extra pair of shorts. Do you have an extra pair and maybe an extra hoodie too?” Alex whined.

“I know for a fact that you probably have at least 3 different pairs of shorts and pants because you over pack for everything. You don’t need mine.” Tobin mused.

“But your clothes are soooo comfy and they smell like you.” Alex tilted her head to the side and gave Tobin puppy eyes. “Pleaseee Toby.”

Tobin had already silently agreed to herself to give Alex clothes but she loved to make the girl work for it. Those blue eyes, wide and pleading, turned Tobin to mush and she loved it.

“Fine, but only because they look so much better on you.” Tobin smiled and handed over a pair of loose Nike sweatpants and a hoodie.

“You’re the best!” Alex squealed and hugged Tobin before grabbing the coveted clothing.

Kelley witnessed the whole thing.

“God! Will you two date already? I mean jeeze Tobs. Alex already got into your pants.” Kelley half groaned and half laughed causing the rest of the room to snicker.

Tobin felt her cheeks heat up but couldn’t let Kelley have the satisfaction.

“I don’t think THE Alex Morgan can handle the Heath charm.” Tobin replied cockily.

“Please. We all know you can’t handle all of this.” Alex sassed and motioned up and down her body with her hand.

“Oh I know I can. I’ll prove it to you. Actually go out on date with me this weekend.” Tobin taunted.

“You wish Heath.” Was all Alex responded before winking and grabbing her stuff and walking out of the locker room.

_‘Oh man do I wish.’ Tobin thought to herself._

It seemed like ever since that moment in the locker room, Tobin and Alex upped the flirting antics without even really trying. It just came naturally to them and whether both would admit it or not, they were enjoying themselves.

The two found themselves in Alex’s room working on homework while listening to some music. Tobin was laying vertically on the bed on her stomach while Alex was in her computer chair that was rolled up next to the bed with her legs across Tobin’s lower back.

They worked silently for a while before Tobin broke the silence and decided to rock the boat a little.

“What did you get for question number 1?”

“Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Roosevelt.”

“Are you sure Mt. Rushmore isn’t Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Adams?”

“Yes I’m sure my answer is correct Tobin.”

“Oh okay thanks Lex.”

***1 minute of silence***

“What did you get for question number 2?”

“Executive, Legislative, and Judicial.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Executive, Legislative, and Supreme Court?”

“Well the Supreme Court is the Judicial branch so technically you’re right.”

“See I told you I can pay attention in history.”

“Sure you can.”

***Another minute passes by***

“So what did you get for question-“

“Are you tricking me into doing your homework for you by pretending to ‘check’ your answers with mine?”

“No! Well I mean not really. Okay yes.”

“You’re ridiculous. What am I going to do with you?”

“Hmmm. Go to the pier with me Saturday for the vendor and food truck festival?”

 “It was rhetorical Tobs but sure, I’d love to.”

“Great! It’s a date.”

“It’s not a date.”

From there, Tobin took it as a challenge to get Alex Morgan to say yes to her.

 

Kelley and Alex are walking through the main hall heading towards their psychology class idly talking about the shopping weekend they were planning. The two were about to turn down South Hall when they heard loud cheering.

With their interests peaked, they maneuvered around the crowd of students until they were near the front of the crowd and were able to see what the commotion was. The scene before them had both girls with furrowed eyebrows and amused smiles.

In the middle of the hall were Ashlyn, Ali, and Tobin providing an entertaining show. Ashlyn was currently shuffling side to side playfully shouting at Tobin while Tobin was playing keep away from Ali who was trying to knock the ball away. What was even more entertaining was the fact that Tobin was in Alex’s game day jersey instead of her own.

In the middle of a spin, Tobin looked up and analyzed the crowd clearly looking for a certain face. Once her eyes locked with curious yet amused blue eyes, Tobin’s lips turned from playful to cocky and spun away from Ali before facing Ashlyn and kicking the ball past her.

The crowd cheered wildly and started chanting Tobin’s name as she ran three steps and then fist pumped the air. Then without hesitation, Tobin flapped her hands down as to shush the crowd and strolled over to Alex. The crowd quieted down and stared at the two soccer stars.

“Alex Morgan. You are this school’s leading goal scorer so I thought maybe if I threw on your lucky jersey, maybe I could score a goal of my own. Can I score a date with you this Friday night?” Tobin offered a charming smile and hopeful puppy eyes.

Alex blushed a deep red between the eyes of all the students turned towards the star striker and Tobin’s adorable puppy eyes and if she was being honest with herself, looking quite hot in her jersey. Tobin has joked about going on dates before and even going as far as calling their hang outs mini dates but this whole ‘let’s make a big ordeal’ thing was new. And while she wasn’t oblivious to the obvious change in dynamics of their friendship, she wasn’t ready to admit it fully just yet. Plus, even if it did seem a little mean, Alex loved the playful teasing- she calls it playful teasing cause she doesn’t call it flirting even though she knows its flirting- aspect of their friendship.

So Alex straightens her posture and squares her shoulders and there is a twinkle in her eye as she steps closer to Tobin. She wraps her into a short hug before pulling back and smirking down at the middy.

“You score goals perfectly fine in a #17 jersey. You don’t need me or my jersey.” Alex rasps as she pats Tobin’s shoulder and turns to walk to class with a laughing Kelley, leaving a slack jawed Tobin and a chorus of “oOo’s” behind them.  

And just before they turn down South Hall, they hear a smooth voice laced with determination.

“I’ll just have to try harder!”

And Alex and Kelley break out in laughter as they enter their classroom.

“Man I can’t wait to tease Tobin about this.” Kelley giggled as she took her seat.

Alex just laughed along and took her seat that was next to Kelley, already gone in her own thoughts.

She knows Tobin won’t be mad because it’s just another part of the their playful banter- yes banter because Alex won’t admit it’s flirting- but she can’t help but feel a little bad because she did turn her down in front of half the school. She also can’t help feel the slight excitement deep in her belly and the faint flutter in her heart at the possibility of being on the receiving end of another date request by stud muffin Tobin Heath.

_‘Wait what? Stud muffin? No. No. No.’ Alex thought as she shook her head out of her thoughts and focused on her teacher._

 

Alex wasn’t breaking, so Tobin keeps trying.

It’s the 86th minute and Santa Monica and Brentwood are still tied 1-1.

Brentwood’s number 6 dribbles on the right with HAO tracking her. Panicking because she knows she can’t outrun HAO, she kicks the ball to her left a little too hard for number 28 and is intercepted by Moe. Moe takes it up a few feet before threading it to Tobin who is wide open.

Tobin sees a defender closing in ahead of her but sees enough space for what she wants to do. Tobin grins to herself and waits for the defender to get close enough and slots the ball through her legs and nutmegs her.

Alex is wide open on the right and is calling for the ball but Tobin has plans of her own. She takes the ball up towards Alex with the defender she just humiliated hot on her tail.

“Tobin! Ball!” Alex screams.

“Go on date with me.” Tobin yells back.

“Are you kidding me Tobin? Now is not the time for your games.”

“I’m not playing any games besides soccer right now.”

Tobin spins on the ball and taps it away from the defender for a second and quickly looks up at the clock to see it’s the 89th minute. She then glances at the ref who is holding up the number board with a neon green 1 lit up on the screen.

“What the hell Tobin?!” Carli screams from inside the penalty box.

Tobin and her defender have been joined by another Brentwood player but Tobin easily spins out of danger and faces Alex again as she is circling her feet around the ball and shielding it from the opponents.

“Come on Alex. Just say yes and we can win the game.”

Between Carli and her coach screaming furiously at Tobin, she almost misses Alex’s response.

“Tobin please just do something and we can talk about this later.”

It was good enough for Tobin as she took a few steps forward before rainbow kicking the ball over a defender and maneuvering around said defender before shooting the ball, sending it curving beautifully into the upper left corner of the net.

The crowd erupted in cheers as her teammates all piled onto Tobin and the ref decided to whistle the end of the game.

Tobin looked up towards Alex who had a glare on her face but a warmth in her eyes.

_‘Well it’s a start.’ Tobin smiled and went to celebrate with fans._

It’s been two weeks and even though Alex didn’t technically say yes, she technically didn’t say no.

That’s how Tobin finds herself at the beach on a random Saturday at about late afternoon working harder than she has ever worked during a practice, running from one end of the beach section she was on to the other. She looks up at cliff that Alex will be on top of in just a few hours for a quick second before she is dashing about the sand again trying to be done before sunset.

Alex is sitting at home trying to do homework and trying to deny that she is wondering what the lanky midfielder could be up too because she isn’t answering any text messages.

She’s only on the second page of her reading assignment when a ding from her phone goes off and causes her to toss her textbook aside.

**Toby :) :** Meet me at Santa Monica Cliff in 15

She doesn’t ask why nor does she care as her fingers type faster than her brain can process the answer to Tobin’s request.

**Alex:** see you in 15

15 minutes on the dot, Alex pulls her white Benz into the parking lot of the cliff and immediately looks around for the midfielder’s jet black Mazda. Not seeing it, she figures the midfielder is late, typical, and decides to head towards the edge of the cliff to wait for her friend and sits on a bench.

The sun starts to dip and paint the sky in swirls of oranges and pinks and Alex can’t help but think how much Tobin loves sunsets and starts to secretly hope Tobin hurries before the sun says goodnight for the day.

The pinks and oranges get richer in color as the sun sinks lower towards the horizon and Alex starts to frown because Tobin is going to miss it. She gets closer towards the edge and looks down on the beach and her frown never full appears because the corner of her lips starts to tug upward again.

Down on the beach, Alex is met with an impressive sight. A message is carved into the sand, and it wasn’t done with a plastic shovel from the dollar store. No, the sheer size of the message has Alex believing that the message could be seen from space. She feels her heart beat at a slightly faster speed as she reads the message.

**‘Alex, 1 date?’**

Alex is mesmerized by the message that she doesn’t hear a pair of timid footsteps approaching her.

“Did you know the beach provides excellent cardio?” Tobin’s voice breaks Alex out of her wonder and causes her to look behind her.

Her eyes fall on Tobin, who is covered from head to toe in sand and her chest is slightly heaving up and down trying to catch her breath. She can’t help stretching her smile wider.

“Why are you so sandy?” She asks despite fully knowing why the midfielder is covered in the stuff.

“Well I wanted to make sure you saw it clearly so I had to run in the sand to carve the letters out and then I got tired and fell a lot but I wanted to get it done for sunset so I’m sorry it’s not a full message but I tried really hard.” Tobin panted as she tried to catch her breath and explain herself.

Alex’s heart melted at the rambling girl and her thoughtfulness. She’s never had anyone try this hard to be with her before and for a second she thinks the Heath charm that Tobin constantly jokes about is real. But then she starts to overthink and starts to realize this isn’t really a joke anymore; realizes that sure a lot of their hangouts are date-like but never labeled them that way; realizes that Tobin wants a title Alex isn’t sure she is ready or willing to give. So she tries to beat around the bush.

“You’re going to be sore tomorrow and possibly Monday for practice.”

Tobin doesn’t notice the deflection and just gives a tired lopsided smile.

“It will be worth it with your answer.”

And Tobin says it with such honesty, that Alex wonders  if she jumps off the cliff that it will hurt less than the words that are about to come out of her mouth.

“I don’t know Tobs. So much can go wrong if we take that step. What if it doesn’t work and we break up? What if it changes us? I don’t know if I can take that risk. You are the most important person in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

Tobin’s face contorted into the look of a sad puppy and it convinces Alex that yes, jumping off the cliff probably would have hurt less than seeing the sad look on Tobin’s beautiful features.

“It will change us. But for the better. I just know it.” Tobin’s broken voice cuts through the air and Alex wants to not just jump off the cliff, but take a running leap off it.

It probably wasn’t the best idea but Tobin was hurting and Alex never could stand a wounded Tobin. She stepped forward and wrapped her slender arms around Tobin’s neck and tried to ignore the way Tobin’s arms shot out to wrap around her waist and hold on to her like her life depended on it. She buried her face deep in the middy’s neck with no hints of letting go anytime soon.

They stayed in silence wrapped in each other until the sun said goodnight and the moon said hello. Alex moved first, just enough to peer into glassy hazel eyes that shimmered in the moonlight.

“I can’t say yes but I can’t say no. Tobin I meant it when I said you are the most important person in my life. I can’t lose you. I respect your feelings and I know it’s selfish but I need you to promise me this moment is not going to change us. I need you to know I believe in us even if it’s not in the same way you believe in us.” Alex whimpered because she felt like their friendship might crumble and all she has is a cheap roll of scotch tape to keep the structure together.

But Tobin has always been there to protect Alex and is ready with a bottle of super glue in her hand to patch up the cracks.

“I will never give up on you Alex Morgan… on us. I believe we were meant to be in each other’s lives no matter what and no matter how.”

And it’s enough to pacify Alex.

_‘Maybe it’s just not meant to be.’ Tobin was somewhat thankful Alex was hidden in her neck so she couldn’t see the frown spread across her lips._

 

2 months have gone by and Tobin has kept to her word and it’s strangely comforting to both parties. Despite a more serious rejection, Tobin and Alex are still attached at the hip. They still talk 24/7. They still have sleepovers-and cuddle as well. They still have amazing chemistry on the field. And sometimes, when Tobin feels brave enough, will joke and try to call some of their hang outs dates and Alex will just roll her eyes, laugh it off, and continue about her business.

Everything is the same at face value. But if one’s attention lingered just a little bit more than usual, you would see everything differently.

Touches linger. There’s suspiciously more I miss you texts and I love you texts. They’ve always shared a bed and they’ve always lightly cuddled but now Tobin falls asleep to a warm hand tucked just underneath the bottom of her t-shirt and a nose tucked into her neck. Now when the mornings come, instead of an alarm waking Tobin, Alex’s curious and gentle fingers dancing across Tobin’s facial features is her new wake up call.

Tobin is confused by it all, but being the love sick puppy she is, she doesn’t question and just goes with the flow with no regards to her own feelings and ignorance to the potential emotional damage she is toying with.

Alex is just as confused. She isn’t exactly sure she understands what is going on with herself. All she knows is that the attention feels good, Tobin feels good, and maybe dating Tobin is what she is supposed to be doing all along.

 

Tobin is slightly encouraged by the normality that they’ve gotten back to and it gives her a boost of confidence.

_‘I think I’m going to try again. The worst she can say is no and I have heard that before.’_

“So I open my door to leave the house and I felt something hit me. I look at the ground and it was an acorn. I didn’t think anything of it so I continued walking to the driveway and another one hits me! Still not suspicious. I’m about to open my door when another hits me. I happen to glance up and there on a branch is Nugget fucking with me. So I yell out ‘traitor!’ and quickly get into my car. I swear ever since my dad domesticated him, he’s been a little shit. If he wasn’t so adorable I would disown him!” Kelley exclaimed causing the rest of the table to break down in fits of giggles.

“You’re telling us that the squirrel your dad domesticated threw its acorns at you?” Ashlyn asked skeptically after she composed herself enough from laughing so hard.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! The little devil better watch it or I’m not going to buy anymore of the walnuts he likes that I give him on special occasions.” Kelley stated like it was no big deal.

The group continued to laugh before Lauren spoke up.

“Hey Alex, where is your partner in crime? It’s not like her to be late to lunch.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and darted her eyes across the cafeteria.

“I actually don’t know. She wasn’t waiting outside my class like usual and she hasn’t answered my texts which the second part isn’t surprising since Tobin has a phone but barely uses it.”

“Barely uses it?! She’s always on it!” Kelley exclaims.

“She’s like never on it when she is with me.” Alex defends.

Alex knows it’s a weak argument because she is well aware of that Tobin is only on the phone so much when she can’t have the real deal in person. Because if Alex and Tobin aren’t talking and laughing together in person, Alex finds herself either giggling like a 5 year old at her lit up cell phone screen with a corny joke from the tanned midfielder or swooning at the thoughtful pictures and captions she sends Alex because she is thinking about her.

And maybe Alex is thinking about Tobin just a little bit too. She shows it when she’s at the beach for a family day and sends her a picture of a surfer with the caption ‘you’re a way better surfer.’ Or when she hears a joke she knows Tobin would appreciate. She also tries to be subtle when she leaves for a weekend visit with her aunt and she’s only 15 minutes into her trip when she opens up her messages and doesn’t have to scroll because of course Tobin is at the top of the list because of course she is the latest person she’s talked too and types out three semi heavy words with a discreetly heavier meaning; ‘I miss you.’

Because maybe… just maybe… Alex wants to give in; because she’s tired. She’s tired of constantly resisting Tobin’s adorable advances. She’s tired of her friend’s endless teasing. But above all else if she is being honest, she’s tired of fighting herself when she thinks she’s known all along she’s been a goner since the first time she looked into those gentle honey eyes. 

“She is always on the phone when you two are separated. ‘Blah blah blah. I’m waiting for Alex to answer. Blah blah blah. I need to call Alex. Blah blah blah. I need to take this picture because Alex would love this.’” Kelley mocked. “You really just need to say yes to her already so at least her constant whining of wanting to talk to you is slightly less annoying.”

Just as Alex was about to rebuttal, the cafeteria doors opened and in came a group of students from the school choir dressed as reindeers lined up in a straight line.

The whole cafeteria’s attention was on the line of students when the instrumental version of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town started to play and the group started to sing.

 

**_You better defend_ **   
**_It’s okay to cry_ **   
**_You’ll probably lose_ **   
**_I’m telling you why_ **   
**_Tobin Heath is coming to town_ **

Just then Tobin appeared from behind the group in a Santa costume.

_**She’ll make your jaw drop** _   
_**With every assist** _   
_**She scores sick nasty goals** _   
_**You get the gist** _   
_**Tobin Heath is coming to town** _

_**But if your name is A Morgs** _   
_**You should know that you are safe** _   
_**Because she doesn’t want to nutmeg you** _   
_**She really just wants a date** _

By now Tobin has made her way towards the lunch table where Alex and their friends sit and is about a good three feet away but Alex can still see the nervous but adorable grin spread across Tobin’s face. The choir stops singing but the music continues to play as Tobin sings the last verse for all to hear.

_**So I’ll tread carefully** _   
_**Please don’t run and cry** _   
_**Because I have a question** _   
_**About you and I** _   
_**Alex will you go to the winter dance, with me?** _

 

The music cuts out and the cafeteria is dead silent as all eyes are either on a nervous Tobin or a shocked, but blushing Alex.

They ignore the stares of everyone around them and solely focus on the stares of each other. Tobin starts to get nervous and is about to say something to laugh off the humiliation of being rejected when Alex rises from seat and speed walks towards Tobin and stops right in front of her.

Tobin sucks in a breath and stares at Alex with nervous but hopeful eyes and she is pretty sure the anxiously silent cafeteria can hear her heart pounding against her chest.

“I would be honored Tobin Heath.” She smiles and in that moment Alex will swear she has never seen Tobin smile as bright in her life as the lean midfielder wraps her muscular arms around Alex’s waist.

The cafeteria erupts in applause but no one is as loud as Kelley who is standing on top of the lunch table hollering and cheering before Hope has to grab her and safely tug her off the table.

Tobin pulls back from the hug a full minute later and the elated smile turns into a cocky smirk.

“So how is that whole resisting thing going for you?”

Alex narrows her eyes but flashes a smirk of her own.

“Eh, still pretty solid so don’t get so cocky Heath. This is a one date trial basis.”

Tobin’s smirk turns into a genuine smile as she stares into Alex’s eyes.

“I’ll take it.” She replies earnestly.

 

_‘Today is the day. Today is the day I woo Alex once and for all and get that yes.’_

It’s the day of the winter dance and Alex is nervous in the most exciting way. She has no idea any details about the night except that she and Tobin agreed- well it was more like Alex decided and Tobin grumbled but all she wants is for Alex to be happy so she would agree with anything the blue eyed forward wanted- to match and the choice was pink because it was Alex’s favorite color.

Alex pulled on a simple pink cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh that hugged Alex tightly in all the right places and a pair of black flats. She left her hair down and curled it while applying light make up.

As Alex is finishing her mascara, she hears the doorbell ring and instant butterflies erupt in her stomach. She lets out a small squeal and rushes to finish getting ready. She grabs her clutch and phone when her sister Jeri appears in the doorway of her Alex’s bedroom with a smirk on her face.

“Your date is here.” And with that she was gone.

Alex took a deep breath and shut off her bedroom light and headed for the staircase. She had her own movie moment; taking another deep breath and placing her right hand on the banister and she slowly descended down the stairs.

Her excitement grew as her ears perked up when she heard the muffled voices of the rest of her family and an all too familiar voice that has been making her heart flutter the past 2 months.

She was two steps away from the bottom when the room fell silent except for a small gasp that floated through the silence.

_‘Oh my god she is fucking gorgeous.’ Tobin thought as she tried to form coherent words._

“Wow.” Was all Tobin could muster.

Alex looked up and locked eyes with her favorite pair of honey brown eyes. There at the bottom stood a smitten Tobin dressed in black dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and a hot pink bow tie that matched Alex’s dress perfectly smiling so widely up at Alex.

Alex returned the smile and finally made it to the bottom floor.

“You look incredible Lex.” Tobin whispered dreamily, finally able to form words and allowed herself a quick once over of the taller girl in front of her.

“You look great Tobin.” Alex rasped as she allowed her own once over.

She couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach and the heat that washed over her entire being at the sight of Tobin standing there looking up at Alex like she was God's gift to the world.

_'God she's perfect.'_

Alex’s parents awed at the two girls and took a few pictures before allowing them to leave and head to the dance.

Tobin opened the car door for Alex and made sure she was buckled before gently closing the door and rushed to the driver’s side almost tripping over her feet.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She has spent the whole day worrying about how the night was going to go. Alex was giving her a chance and if all went right, it wouldn’t be the last time Tobin heard a yes from Alex. Too wrapped up in her thoughts the whole day, she has almost ripped her button up, had to embarrassingly ask Jeff to help with her bow tie, and almost tripped and fell into a puddle of mud when she was walking to her car to go pick up Alex.

But here she was now, in the driver’s seat of her car, with an impossibly gorgeous Alex sitting in her passenger seat, headed to the dance as dates. Not friends; dates.

She let the word date repeat in her mind and if she was being honest, nothing sounded better than her being able to call Alex her date.

_‘Don’t screw this up Tobin.’_

They pulled up to the school and Tobin parked the car before scrambling out and rushing over to the passenger side. She smoothed out her shirt and grasped the door handle before gently opening the door and giving Alex a wide smile.

“Are you ready?” She asked while holding out her hand.

“Yeah.” Alex returned the smile and grabbed hold of Tobin’s hand and internally gasped at the shock that jolted through her body.

If Tobin felt it too, Alex wouldn’t know because Tobin gave nothing away except a warm smile and started to lead the two into the school.

They met up with their friends and immediately hit the dancefloor- Alex talking excitedly with Ali and Kelley as she tugged a reluctant Tobin along with her.

The group of soccer players danced and enjoyed themselves for a while before a slow song started to play. Tobin started to head to the table but felt a tug on her wrist. She turned to see the reason and was met with a nervous looking Alex.

“Will you dance with me?” She whispered as she looked down at her feet.

Tobin’s heart swooned at the sight in front of her.

“Of course I will Alex.” She eased as she stepped closer to Alex.

Alex smiled as she saw Tobin’s feet come into her view and it caused her to look up. Her smile widened as she lifted her arms around Tobin’s neck as Tobin’s arms circled her waist and her hands locked around the small of her back.

The two swayed back and forth to the song and Alex leaned her head down to rest her forehead against Tobin’s broad shoulder.

Unknown to each other, they had the same thought.

_‘This feels so right.’_

The night continued on and before anyone knew it, they night was over.

Tobin and Alex exited the school and were greeted by pleasantly warm air despite it being December in So Cal. Tobin suddenly had an idea.

“Will you come somewhere with me?” She asked nervously.

“Of course.” Alex simply stated and followed Tobin.

They got in the car and drove for 10 minutes before pulling up to the beach. But after helping Alex out of the car, she steered Alex away from the beach entrance and tugged her gently along the wooden boardwalk until they reached a gazebo area.

Because it was a school function, the dance ended early enough to where there was still some light left in the sky. The two stood shoulder to shoulder as they gazed at the waves crashing into the shore in silence. After a few minutes, Tobin took a deep breath and turned towards Alex.

“Thank you for going to the dance tonight with me. It meant a lot to me.” She started.

“I had so much fun with you Tobin. Thank you for asking me.”

A moment of silence passed before Tobin spoke again.

“I know I’ve been obnoxious and constantly asking you on a date in elaborate ways and for that I am sorry. What I’m not sorry for is how I feel about you. Now I could be reading too much into things but I feel like I’ve sensed a change in you over the last two months and it messes with my head because then I think this could be a real thing. Alex, I’ll always be your best friend but a part of me thinks there is more greatness to us that is yet to be discovered.” Tobin paused to take a breath and Alex was about to interrupt when Tobin held up a hand.

“Please. If I don’t get this out, I might not be able to find the courage again.” Alex closed her mouth and nodded for Tobin to continue.

“I’m asking you again now, once and for all, after a fun filled night; no grand and elaborate plan, no big crowds of our peers to watch, nothing over the top. It’s just you and me out here. I’m offering you my heart. I know it’s not much but it’s all I have. To be honest, I probably gave you my heart already the first time I saw you. But here we are now, and I’m officially giving you my heart. And if it’s not too much to ask, all I ask for in return is a chance; just one chance to show you I would do anything to make you happy. I just hope that it’s me that makes you happy.” Tobin finished her speech and turned towards the ocean but closed her eyes afraid and unsure of what was going to come out of Alex’s mouth.

Alex stood frozen, not in fear, but in contemplation, about everything Tobin just said. She toyed with the concept of Tobin and what their current relationship stood for when it all came crashing through her at once like the waves crashing into the shore just mere feet away.

Her mind had finally given in to her heart.

Alex let out a breath and Tobin shook with nerves taking the sigh as a bad sign. She hung her head and desperately tried to will away the hot tears that were starting to form when she felt Alex’s hand wrap around her bicep.

She looked up at Alex’s face with an apology and an understanding on the tip of her tongue.

“Alex it’s okay I just-“

“I let you talk so now you let me talk.” Tobin nodded and tried to look away but she couldn’t. She stared as she watched Alex bite her lip and then take a deep breath. She chanced a glance towards her eyes and her heart dropped- not out of fear but out of hopeful realization. There was a warmth and fire swirling behind those bright blue eyes.

“It is you that makes me happy and I’m sorry I resisted for so long. You’re right; you heart is not much… it’s too much. But it’s a gift and responsibility I am more than ready and willing to accept and handle. All I ask is you take care of my heart with the same respect and carefulness.”

Tobin stared at Alex for a moment before scooping Alex into her arms and spinning her around. Once Alex’s feet were back on the ground, Tobin wrapped her hand around the side of her neck and leaned in to place a soft kiss against Alex’s lips before pulling away and connecting their foreheads.

“I will always treat you with respect and love… even if you ever decide not to love me anymore.”

Tobin steals one more kiss before tugging Alex closer and swaying them gently back and forth as they listened to the waves.

“So we’re really doing this?” Tobin asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Alex pulled back and offered a bright pearly white smile.“We’re really doing this.”

A few more beats of silence.

“I told you no one can resist the Heath charm.” Tobin gloated.

“I can leave.” Alex challenged as she started to pull back but Tobin tugged her back into her chest.

“Only if I’m leaving with you.”

Alex’s heart fluttered and leaned in to kiss Tobin.

“Let’s go stud.”

They walked back to the car in comfortable silence and Tobin started driving towards Alex’s house.

“I think we’re going to be really great together.” Alex offered into the silence and Tobin squeezed her thigh in agreement.

**_And great together they were._ **

**Author's Note:**

> *I know Kelley's dad domesticated a chipmunk but squirrel fit better for the story.*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed talex and let me know what you think! O'Solo will the second chapter and I make no promises how soon I will get the chapter out but I will try as soon as possible so be on the lookout. Thank you :)


End file.
